Vigyél haza
by Dett
Summary: Fordítás! One-shot. "Happy elkeveredik Natsu mellől egy forgalmas városban. Már minden reményét elvesztette, mikor felbukkant egy szőke hajú lány."


Fordítás az író engedélyével. Első fordításom, szóval legyetek finomak!:)

**Írta:** xxpia  
**Eredeti sztori:** Take me home

* * *

\- Natsu! - kiáltott egy kék macska.  
Körbepillantott, hátha meglátja legjobb barátját és partnerét. Nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Akármerre nézett, nem látott rózsaszín hajat, vagy valakit, aki épp balhézik.

Rettentően elkeseredve, a kék Exceed letelepedett egy közeli padra, figyelte, ahogy az emberek tovamentek a zsúfolt utcán. Senki sem pillantott kétszer macskára.  
Ahogy kibuggyantak a könnyei s az orra folyni kezdett, minden remény elhagyta a kis cicát.  
_Egyedül fogom végezni; soha nem találok vissza; soha nem látom viszont Natsut!_

Könnyek patakzottak szőrös arcán amint barátja után nyüszített, hogy az jöjjön és találja meg őt. Egyedül érezte magát, félt, és reménytelenül eltévedt.  
Natsu biztosan megtalálja, de cica pesszimista elméje megmakacsolta magát: addigra már halott lesz. Vagy a hidegtől vagy az éhségtől, azt már nem tudta.

Erre a gondolatra még hangosabban kezdett szipogni, s ismét felkiáltott:  
\- Natsu!  
\- Hé , minden rendben?

Happy rémülten pillantott fel az előtte álló szőke alakra. A lány egy kissé lehajolt, kezeit összefonta a háta mögött, arany tincsei keretbe foglalták az arcát. Barna szemei aggódóan és barátságosan néztek le rá.

A macska szipogott és megrázta a fejét.

\- Mi a baj? Eltévedtél?  
A kék Exceed bólintott, mancsait tördelve. Ez a város hatalmas, ha egyedül vagy, és Natsu nélkül nagyon félt. Végül is, nem volt jó harcos.

\- Te szegény, kell egy kis segítség, hogy hazatalálj?

Mióta észrevette, hogy elkeveredett a barátjától, most érezte a remény szikráját először. Talán van rá mód, hogy megtalálja Natsut! Talán mégsem kell meghalnia a járdaszegélyen, egymagában!

\- Aye, sir! - kiáltotta, s határozott képpel szalutált.

A szőke lány elmosolyodott, megnyugodott, hogy már nem zokog tovább. Már épp további információt akart kérni, mikor egy korgó hang érkezett a cica gyomrától, akinek erre szégyen és letörtség ült ki az arcára.

A szőke felkuncogott:  
\- Éhes vagy?  
\- Aye...

* * *

\- Köszönöm a halat, Lucy!

Happy boldogan nyammogott egy halon, az asztal tetején. Lucy előtte ült s a furcsa helyzet ellenére mosolygott.

A hal puszta gondolata az égig emelte a macska hangulatát. Amint megkapta, minden eltévedésével kapcsolatos gondolata elszállt. Lucy-t nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy egyből szóba hozza a témát, olyan nyugodtnak tűnt ott, ahogy a halat eszegette.

Ahogy végzett a negyedik hallal, a hátára feküdt s elégedetten megpaskolta a pociját. Sóhajtott egyet és Lucy-ra vigyorgott.  
A szőke visszamosolygott, állát a tenyerébe támasztotta, s azon gondolkodott, hogy hozza fel a megoldandó problémát. Nem kellett sokáig tűnődnie, az Exceed komoly arccal felült és megkérdezte:

\- Valóban úgy véled, hogy megtaláljuk Natsut?

Habár egy kicsit meglepődött a cica reménytelen hangján, a lány egyből válaszolt:

\- Megtaláljuk.

Happy bólintott, a feleletre, eltökéltség ülte meg: biztosan megtalálják Natsut. Most, hogy már nem volt egyedül, sokkal jobban érezte magát.

\- Nos... - szólt Lucy, keresésük elkezdéséhez szükséges nyom után kutatva - Hogy néz ki ez a Natsu?

Egy leírás mindenképpen kellett. Azt is tudnia kell, hogy merre jártak s hova tartottak. Esetleg segítséget kérhetne a városőröktől, de azt csak a legvégén. Először maguknak kell próbálkozniuk.

\- Hogy néz ki Natsu? - visszhangozta Happy, fejét oldalra billentve.

Lucy bólintott.

\- Csak mesélj róla, fesd le nekem. Hogy néz ki, hogyan viselkedik, hova mehetett, hasonlók.

A macska leült, mancsát az állához tette s keményen gondolkodott. Egy idő után bólintott, mintha egyet értett volna magával, majd elkezdte.

\- Rózsaszín haja van.

Na, ez már valami, s Lucy ismerete alapján nem sok ember jár lazacszín hajkoronával.

\- Nagyon szereti a tüzet, és mindig verekszik!

Happy büszkén mosolygott, mintha csak élete legjobb személyleírását adta volna. Lucy érezte, hogy lelkesedése kicsit lelohadt, de a feladás ötlete eszébe sem jutott. Ismerte az elveszettség érzését; mindent megtesz majd ami erejéből telik, hogy összehozza Happy-t és Natsut.

\- Milyen magas? - kérdezte, egy képet próbálva meg kialakítani magában.

\- Hmm... - merengett Happy - Egy fejjel magasabb tőled, talán. És pikkelyekkel borított sálat visel!

Happy nagyon nagyon elégedett képpel bólogatott.

Lucy felnevetett, igaz, csak félszívvel.

\- Rendben, tehát olyan helyeken kellene keresnünk, ahol van tűz?

Valahogy kétségesnek tűnt a lánynak, hogy ez a stratégia működne. Mindenesetre remélte, hogy az arckifejezése nem tűnt annyira kételkedőnek, mint ahogy érezte.

\- Vagy olyan árusoknál, akiknél lehet csípős ételeket venni!

Ez többet segített.

\- Oké, csípős étel és... verekedés?

A macska bólintott:

\- Aye!

Lucy elmosolyodott:

\- Akkor menjünk!

* * *

Minden csípős ételárust végigjártak. Amikor a rózsaszín hajú fiúról kérdeztek, sokan mondták, hogy evett náluk (bár elzavarták, amikor rájöttek, hogy nincs pénze).

Ezután megkerestek minden helyet ahol tűz volt, s találtak is egyet. Egy utcai tűzzsonglőrt. Lucy-nak el kellett ismernie, hogy egész ügyes volt, de mikor a rózsaszín hajú fiúról kérdezték, a dolgok kellemetlenné váltak.

\- Az a szemét megpróbálta megenni a tüzemet! Egy őrült! Megpróbált utánozni és lenyúlni a közönségemet, egy köcsög! Valószínűleg bajba keverte magát. Átkozott szemétláda.

\- Megérdemelted. - válaszolt Happy.

Mikor a zsonglőr fenyegetően Happy fölé magasodott, Lucy-nak elege lett és a családi ékszereibe rúgott. A férfi egyből földre került, hangosan szitkozódott. Lucy és Happy folytatták a keresést.

Egy óra séta után egy összevert férfiakból áll csoportba futottak. Próba szerencse alapján Lucy odament s megkérdezte őket egy kötözködő rózsaszín hajú fiúról.  
Egyikőjük sem volt nagy segítség, csak a fejüket rázták és kérdőn néztek egymásra, melyikük találkozott ilyen személlyel. Lucy-ék már indulni akartak, mikor az egyik férfi felkiáltott:

\- Hé, és az a bolond srác, amelyik tüzet kezdett köpködni, annak nem rózsaszín haja volt?

Egy kis susmus után a férfiak egyet értettek, hogy igen, rózsaszín haja volt.

\- A pasid egy mágus?

Lucy figyelmen hagyta a "pasid"-at.

\- Ige-

\- Egy sárkányölő! - jelentette ki Happy büszkén.

Lucy megragadta a macskát és szorosan a mellkasához vonta, befogva a száját.

\- Ehh, valóban? - köpött ki egy férfi. Szeme alatt monokli, a nyakában pedig egy piros és koszos törölköző díszelgett. - Nemrég láttam a gyereket cirkuszolni. Valami barátról kiabált, meg hogy eltévedt. Nemt'om minek indult, de verekedés lett belőle. A gyerek mindent elpusztított akár egy mániákus, akár egy szörnyeteg, ha jobban tetszik. Akárhogy is, utoljára azt láttam, hogy egy szekéren landolt és ennyi.

Happy extatikus állapotba került. Lucy nem akarta lerombolni a reményét, de azt sem akarta, hogy hiába reménykedjen, ha erről a fülesről is kiderül, hogy zsákutca.

\- Hova tartott az a szekér? - kérdezte.

A legvalószínűbb, hogy fejbe vágták és kidőlt. Ha a szekéren landolt, nagy az esélye, hogy eszméletlen és fogalma sincs, merre tart.

\- A szekér? - szólalt meg egy másik férfi. - Val'szeg az egyik árus , ismered azt az árust, aki halakat, meg egyéb cuccokat árul? Ő tudni fogja, merre megy a szekér.

Lucy megköszönte nekik a segítségüket, majd elindult megkeresni az árust. Happy nem nyújtott sok segítséget a hal említése után - valamiféle álmot látott ritka és finom halakról.

Talán ha vesz valamit, az árus segítőkészebb lesz, és nem kell Happy panaszkodását hallgatnia, hogy soha nem ehet finom, egzotikus halat.

* * *

Három egzotikus (és drága) hal vétele, magyarázkodás és vitatkozás után a duó a szomszédos város fel haladt.

Mikor elindultak, volt, az árus figyelmeztette is őket rablókra és egyéb veszélyekre. Lucy csak megköszönte az információt s útra kelt.  
Happy sokkal feszültebb volt. Ő csak egy kis Exceed, képessége annyira terjedt ki, hogy elrepüljenek, ha van esélyük. Ha mágus tolvajokkal találkoznak, ráfognak fázni!

\- Nyugodj meg, Happy - mondta Lucy, a kezei között remegő szőrcsomót simogatva. - Minden rendben lesz.

A cica remélte, hogy úgy lesz, de a lány nyugodtsága nem ellazította, inkább aggassztotta. Natsu mindent tud kezelni, de Lucy-t alig ismeri. Az biztos, hogy egy utcai előadóval elbánik, de ha rablók jönnek... Hiszen csak egy egyszerű ember.

Órákig talpaltak. Happy el-elszundított, elálmosította Lucy melege és csitító dúdolása. Valahányszor felébredt, az idő egyre sötétebbnek, az út pedig amin haladtak pontosan ugyanolyannak tűnt. Azonban nem volt jele annak, hogy Lucy szünetet tartott volna.

Egy teljes éjszakának tűnt, mikor fényt vettek észre egy városból. Elsőre Happy azt hitte, hogy a Nap kezd előbújni a fák koronái mögül, de Lucy rámutatott arra, hogy még az éj kellős közepén vannak, szóval egy város fényének kellett hogy legyen.

Ez izgatottá tette Happy-t, bár az izgalom hamarosan átadta a helyét a dermesztő félelemnek.

A fényt eltakarva egy férfi bukkant fel előtt k az úton. Hosszú kabátot viselt, tüskés haja fekete volt. Fél arcát egy céh jele borította - maga a jel is fekete volt - s mind Lucy mind Happy azonnal felismerte az egyik sötét céh jeleként.

Happy remegett a félelemtől, könnyek buggyantak ki a szeméből. Mit tegyenek? Nincs semmijük, amit odaadhatnának, és még ha el is repülnének, akkor sem biztos hogy megússzák - nem tudták, az ismeretlen milyen gyors vagy hogy mi a mágiája.

\- Eltévedtetek? - szólt a férfi, a hangja lágyabban hangzott, mint várták.

Happy összerezzent s Lucy-hoz bújt, visszatartva a szipogást.

\- Nem éppen, egy barátunkat keressük.

Happy taknyos orral nézett fel Lucy-ra. A lány nem mosolyogta azt a kedves mosolyt, inkább irritáltnak, majdnem mérgesnek tűnt. Happy hátán végigfutott a hideg, s most nem az idegen miatt.

\- Valóban? - az ismeretlen elmosolyodott, éppen csak felfelé görbítette az ajkait. Hideg és barátságtalan mosoly volt. - Netán ennek a barátotoknak rózsaszín haja van, hmm?

Happy nyugtalan hangot adott ki, míg Lucy továbbra is furcsán nyugodt maradt.

\- Láttam, amint egy árokban hever, micsoda szánalmas látványt nyújtott. Sajnos semmi értékes nem volt nála, így otthagytam őt. - vonta meg a vállát.

Happy észrevette, hogy Lucy megmerevedett s kezeit ökölbe szorítja.

\- Semmi értékes? Na ne nevettess - Lucy hangja hideg és éles, ijesztő és nyugtalanító volt.

\- Hmm? Azt mondod, hazudok? - most már az ismeretlennek is éles lett a hangja.

\- Natsu!

A férfi felnevetett, mire Lucy hátrább lépett, Happy pedig hangosabban szipogott.

A macska az elkövetkező pillanatokba rájött, hogy amit eddig ijesztő Lucy-nak gondolt, közelében sincs ennek a Lucy-nak.  
Happy-t egy kézzel magához szorítva, a lány kihalászott egy kulcsot a zsebéből.

\- Nyílj meg, Aranybika Kapuja, Taurus!

Hirtelen, egy bika-ember állt köztük és az idegen között. Hatalmas volt, izmos, egy óriási kétélű fejszét tartott és... úszó gatya volt rajta.

\- Nem engedem, hogy hozzáérj ehhez a báMúúúlatos testhez!

Lucy minden hűhó nélkül kiáltotta:

\- Végezz vele, Taurus!

És a bika boldogan engedelmeskedett.  
A harc rövid volt.  
Taurus könnyedén megforgatta a fejszéjét, nagy erővel csapott le az ellenfélre. Nagyszerű támadás volt, minden bizonnyal végzett volna az ellennel, ha ott lett volna.  
Az ismeretlen gyorsan mozgott, elugrott a támadás elől és hátulról csapott le Taurusra. Maga az ütés meg sem kottyant volna a szellemnek, de a mágiájával kombinálva már elegendő volt, hogy kiiktassa a bika szellemet.  
A bika még időben fordult meg ahhoz, hogy lássa a férfi szemeit, amint vörösen ragyognak, mielőtt végigfutott a testén az áram. A földön elterülve a szellem elnézést kért, majd eltűnt.

Az idegen nevetett.

\- Nem tudsz legyőzni - mondta. - Akármit idézel meg, megrázom őket a mágiámmal és a testük lebénul.

\- Az életerőddel rázod meg őket, a test nem bírja elviselni a bent felépülő nyomást és ezért összeomlik.

Lucy keze ismét előragadott egy kulcsot. Ezzel egy időben a földre ejtette Happy-t s elé lépett.

\- Nyílj meg, Kis Kutya Kapuja, Nikola!

Most egy kicsi, fehér lény állt előttük. Nem volt nagyobb Happy-tól, egy szarv, mint orr és kicsi fekete szemei voltak. Kinyitotta kis száját:

\- Pun, puun! - majd köröket leírva táncolni kezdett.

A mágus kétrét görnyedt a nevetéstől, hogy minden idők leggyengébb mágusával futott össze. Még Happy arcán is látszott a legyőzöttség, ahogy a boldogan táncoló lényt nézte.

\- Lucy Rúgás!

Csak úgy a semmiből, Lucy előrelendült s minden erejével rúgott. A mágus feje hátravágódott, reccsenő hang hallatszott, amint a lány talpa kapcsolatba került a férfi orrával.  
A férfi hangosat sikoltott, majd az orrát tapogatta s ordított mint egy fába szorult féreg. Lucy undorodó pillantást lövellt felé, aztán az arcába taposott, kiütve ezzel őt.

\- Plue nagyon erős, úgy tereli el az ember figyelmét, mint senki más. - Horkantott a szőke, a táncoló lényhez lépett s rávigyorgott:

\- Nagyszerű voltál, Plue!

\- Pun, puun!

Lucy odafordult a sokkolt Happy-hoz, aki egy helybe fagyva állt, s kinyújtotta felé a kezét. Plue is megfordult, hogy az Exceed-re nézzen s bátorítsa:

\- Pu-puun!

Happy a földre pillantott, még mindig zavart volt a csata váratlan kimenetele miatt. Mikor felnézett, az orrlyukai kitágultak, s üres arckifejezéssel bámult Lucy-ra.  
A hangja azonban minden érzelmet tartalmazott, amit az arca nem:

\- TE EGY MÁGUS VAGY?!

* * *

Pont ahogy a mágus mondta, Natsut tényleg egy árokban találták meg.

Lucy az elméjében egy rózsaszín hajú, arctalan, tűzevő fiút kergetett. Mikor azonban megtalálta, eléggé különbözött attól, ahogy elképzelte.  
Natsu haja lazacszínű tüskés, a bőre pedig napbarnított volt. Eléggé izmos volt és csak egy mellényt és buggyos nadrágot viselt meg szandált.  
Ahogy eszméletlenül terült el ott, Lucy a hegyes szemfogait is kivette. Mivel hevert, nehéz volt megmondani a magasság t, de úgy tűnt, helytálló, hogy egy fejjel magasabb, mint ő.

\- Natsu! - vetette magát a zokogó kék Exceed a fiú nyakába - Annyira féltem, Natsu!

A fiú felnyögött, oldalra fordította a fejét és úgy tűnt, fájdalmai vannak. Lucy egyből mellette termett, kérdezve, hogy mi a baj.

\- A sze...kér... annyi-ra... szörnyű ... - fuldokló hangot adott ki s visszaesett a földre.

Happy szipogott, majd elmagyarázta:

\- Natsunak jármű iszonya van.

Lucy nevetve helyezkedett el a fiú fejénél, majd az ölébe emelte. Óvatosan masszírozni kezdte a homlokát és a fejbőrét, nyögést váltva ki a sárkányölőből.  
Talán az volt, hogy a szín lassan kezdett visszatérni Natsu arcába, vagy valami más, amit a lány nem tudott megfogalmazni, az Exceed belevágott, hogy elmesélje a keresős kalandjukat partnerének. Ő csak csendben feküdt, figyelt és alkalmanként vigyorgott.  
Lucy tovább masszírozta a fejét, nem tudva miként segíthet még, s közben ő is hallgatta Happy vad meséjét.

\- Rettentő ijesztő volt, Natsu! Azt hittem, meg fogok halni, de Lucy megmentett!

Mesélte a kék cica, egyszerre szipogva és dorombolva.

Natsu nevetett, egy kis erőfeszítéssel felült. Megvakarta a nyakát, közben szélesen mosolygott, bár még kicsit kábának tűnt.  
Ez a mozdulat emlékeztette Lucy-t, s elfordult, hogy előkerítse a dolgot. Mikor átnyújtotta, mind Happy mind Natsu úgy bámult rá, mintha két fejet növesztett volna.

\- Happy beszélt erről, és megláttam a mágus belső zsebében. Ez nagyon értékes a számodra, ugye? - mosolygott rájuk, örülve nekik.

Natsu elvette a felé nyújtott sálat, másik kezével megvakarta a fejét.

\- Ehh, köszi, Luigi.

\- Lu-cy - grimaszolt a szőke, ölébe véve a szellemét, s oda sem figyelve simogatni kezdte a kis fejet.

A szavait nem hallották meg, mindkettejük az ölében lévő lényre figyeltek:

\- Mi az?! - kiáltott fel a fiú.

Happy vigyorogva Natsu ölébe ugrott, úgy válaszolt:

\- Ő Plue! Említettem, hogy Lucy egy csillagmágus? - a kék macska büszkén ingatta a fejét, nagy vigyort küldve Natsu felé.

\- Ez... egy hóember.

\- Egy Kis Kutya! Nikola! Egy- egy... - tátogott Lucy.

\- Kutyus! - kiáltotta Happy.

\- Pu-puuun - felelt rá Plue.

A lány faarcot vágott, majd sóhajtott. Egy lágy mosoly játszott az ajkán, ahogy lepillantott a szellemre.

\- Nos, jó dolog, hogy megtaláltuk őt, ugye, Happy? Vigyázzatok, nehogy megint elveszítsétek egymást, oké? - állt fel Plue-vel a karjaiban. - Jobb, ha elindulok, előttetek hosszú út áll hazáig, ugye? Vigyázzatok magatokra! - mosolygott le rájuk.

Happy arca megnyúlt.

\- Hová mész, Lucy?

A lány mosolyogva fordult vissza, megvonva a vállát:

\- Egy utazó mágus vagyok.

Ez megragadta a sárkányölő figyelmét.

\- Akkor miért nem jössz velünk?

Először Lucy csak bámult rá. Végül is, teljesen ismeretlen volt neki, egy ember, akit megkeresett.

Mindketten felálltak, és fülig ért a szájuk. Natsu már felvette a sálját, Happy pedig a levegőbe ugrott, egy pár szárny jelent meg a hátán. Mindketten a legszélesebb vigyorukat viselték.

\- Haza, a céhünk be megyünk. Ez a Fairy Tail, Magnóliában. Azt mondtad, mágus vagy, igaz? Akkor miért nem csatlakozol a céhünkhöz?

Natsu mosolya őszinte és reménykedő volt.

\- Aye, sir! - Happy olyan boldognak tűnt, hogy az arca napként ragyogott.

Lucy mosolygott, meleg érzés fészkelte magát a testébe. Könnyes szemekkel pillantott rájuk, majd bólintott:

\- Rendben.


End file.
